Our Happily Ever After
by Redsparks542
Summary: BlairxNate aka Nair I don't pick the names...who does then...?  after Chuck uses Blair to get his hotel back, Blair goes running to Nate for comfort. They realize that maybe if things had been different, they'd still be together Fluff. Rated T for langu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned Chace Crawford or at least had him handcuffed in my closet but unfortunately I do not, nor do I own any of the characters associated with the show or the books**

**This is just a cute little fluff of my favorite pairing and I really hope you'll like it**

**Our Happily Ever After**

**A Blair Nate Production**

Nate's POV

It was just like any other ordinary day, except for the fact that it wasn't so ordinary. Chuck had sold her out for the hotel and she had come to him in tears, telling him all.

Nate shook his head, knuckles turning white around the glass that he was holding. He stared down at the golden liquid, wishes that it could solve all of his problems.

Chuck was his best friend, and despite his sketchy past, despite everything bad that he had ever done, he was a decent guy and Nate had honestly believed that he had changed when he started dating Blair.

Obviously he hadn't, because no matter how tight of a spot he was in, he shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have played on Blair's feelings for him. She was devastated and worst of all, he couldn't do anything about it.

Nate knew what it was like, he had hurt Blair too many times to have the right to even try to comfort her, he was lucky enough that they had been able to repair their friendship.

Despite their own rocky relationship and how bitchy Blair could be at times, he still did care about her a lot and he couldn't stand to see her in such anguish, it was heartbreaking.

Nate took a deep sip of his drink and sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl on his couch. She was in yesterday's clothes, her makeup was smudged and yet she had never looked so beautiful before in Nate's opinion.

She looked so fragile. Nate thought back to the previous night when Blair had showed up at his apartment door in tears, babbling incoherently. He hadn't known what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around her and let her half sob, half drink away her problems as she told him all about it.

Blair's POV

Blair groggily opened her eyes to find Nate staring at her lovingly. In a rush, the memories of the previous night returned. God, she had a massive headache, she must look like a mess.

She groaned and wiped her eyes, mascara rubbing off onto her hand. She stood up slowly. "Bathroom." She muttered as Nate gave her a worried look.

Blair stumbled into the bathroom. One glance in the mirror and she sighed heavily. She turned on the water in the shower so that it could heat up and walked to Nate's room. Without a second thought, she grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of drawstring shorts.

Blair made her way back to the bathroom, stripping and stepping under the warm water in the shower with a sigh of contentment. She was in the shower for around forty minutes, coming out feeling refreshed and smelling like Nate's body wash.

She pulled on her makeshift clothes and finger combed through her hair. She walked back to the kitchen where the smell of food made her stomach growl. Thinking back to it, she hadn't eaten anything at all since lunch yesterday.

Nate's POV

Nate heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sigh and turned away from the stove, where he had been making some scrambled eggs. What he saw nearly made his jaw drop.

He looked at Blair in awe for a moment before turning back to his eggs. "Hope you don't mind, I'm not a French chef or anything but I figured that you'd be hungry." He shrugged and turned to look at her again, taking in the oversized t-shirt and baggy shorts once more.

"Nate, I'd eat just about anything right now, even your bad cooking." she smiled at him. "And thanks, for everything." She opened a cabinet and pulled out two plates, setting them down on the marble counter in the center of the kitchen that served as a table.

"My cooking's not that bad."Nate replied with a laugh, it was good to see that she was capable of being herself but he was still worried about her.

Nate turned the stove off and dished eggs onto both plates. He grabbed two forks and sat down next to her. They, both, surprisingly because it was Blair and unsurprisingly because of the situation ate in silence.

It was a comfortable silence and Nate was actually finding himself relieved because he didn't have the faintest clue of what to say or do if she asked him anything serious at the moment. It was all so confusing; he couldn't answer his own questions.

They finished eating and Nate allowed Blair to drag him to the couch and force him to watch Breakfast At Tiffany's for the billionth time because he knew that she'd appreciate it. He wrapped her arm around her, it just seemed like the natural thing to do and she didn't shrug his arm off so he assumed that she was fine with it.

By the end of the movie, her head was resting against his chest and she was cuddling in his lap.

Blair's POV

He was so warm and she fit perfectly against him unlike Chuck. It was like their bodies were sculpted perfectly for each others. She took a deep breath, enjoying the familiar smell of Nate. He was breathing slow, steady breathes and she found it relaxing. She snuggled deeper into him.

It was then that she heard Nate mumble something, his breath warm against her ear. Blair froze, not from the welcomed warmth radiating from Nate but what the words that his indistinct mumbling sounded like.

They sounded suspiciously like, "I love you."

**Wooh! So this just turned from a oneshot to a twoshot unless people would like for me to make it into a longer story-if so tell me in a review or message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nate in his St. Jude's uniform ^.^ but I don't**

**Chapter 2**

**Nate's POV**

He felt her stiffen in his arms and froze. He mentally cursed at himself for his stupidity, randomly blurting things out. He had a girlfriend! His bigger concern was that Blair was very fragile at the moment and he honestly felt like they were making progress, like she wasn't about to go off and kill Chuck, not that he didn't want her too because what he did was wrong on so many levels but…

The last thing that he wanted to do was confuse her further or complicate things. Despite any past arguments they had had, things between them had always been relatively simple. That was why she had come to him in the first place, because she knew that no matter what happened, she could trust and rely on him, and he may have just ruined that.

He didn't want her to think that the only reason he was comforting her was because he felt like he had to, but because he genuinely cared about her, just not in that way. He knew that she'd take those three simple words the wrong way, the exact opposite way of how he intended them when they slipped out of his head.

"Blair…" he hesitated. "I'm-

"Whatever." She stood up and stepped away from him. "No big deal." Her voice wavered slightly; he leaned forward in concern, reaching out to grab her wrist.

"Nate." She looked down at his hand in an accusing way before looking back at him with wide, confused eyes, that were silently pleading for him to let go.

"Nate." She repeated, carefully surveying his face. "Don't, it's too confusing, my brain hurts, I don't want to think anymore, I just want to turn off or build a time machine or something!" she roughly pulled away from him and waved her arms in the air dramatically.

"I just want to go back in time, before any of this happened! Before we, I, convinced chuck to get to know his mom and epically make the greatest mistake of his life by signing the company over to her. It's all my fault when you look back to the beginning, it only makes sense for Chuck to-"

"Don't even go there." He warned in a dangerous voice, standing up. "Don't you dare blame yourself! Chuck's my best friend, even I admit that he was at fault, not you Blair, so don't you dare pretend that what he did to you was okay, because it wasn't." he said sternly.

**Blair's POV**

He looked so sincere, she was so confused, she just wanted to fall back into his arms and forget everything that had ever happened. Screw going back a few months, how about a few years? Back before Serena left for boarding school, back when her biggest concern was getting fifteen year old Nate drunk so that he'd take his shirt off while Serena and Blair giggled.

She sighed and looked at him, shaking her head. "I have to go." She didn't know what to do. She had to be crazy to even think that if she stayed, she'd fall in love with him all over again. He was always so good to her, excluding the whole sleeping with her best friend incident that was way in the past, and she'd been such a bitch.

Then she thought of what he had said, and that it was her best friend who was currently dating him. She wasn't going to do that to Serena; she knew what it felt like to have your best friend betray you from personal experience.

She laughed a bitter laugh that scared Nate. What wasn't she going to do to Serena? Nate probably hadn't even meant it that way! She was truly going insane.

She, Blair Waldorf, didn't know what to do anymore. She looked at Nate, his emerald eyes filled with concern, and fainted.

**Nate's POV**

Nate instinctually reached out to catch her. He lifted her with ease and brought her to his room, gently laying her on his bed. He sighed, looking down at the petite girl in his bed, because at this moment in time, she was not the powerful, threatening Blair that everyone knew, she was a lost little girl.

He reached down and brushed away stray auburn hair from her face. Blair reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"You're awake." He gave a sigh of relief only to notice a moment later that she wasn't responding, she was clinging to him in his sleep.

Nate sat at the edge of his bed until her hand relaxed enough for him to pull away unnoticed. He ran a hand through his hair; he didn't know what to do anymore. He walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and scanned through his contact list. He should probably call Chuck and make him explain himself but instead, he called the one person who understood Blair better than anyone.

"Hey Serena, can you come over?"

"She looks like she's fifteen again." Serena sighed, taking a sip from the coffee she'd picked up along the way. She grabbed Nate's hand and squeezed it. Nate found himself looking down at their hands, feeling guilty for some reason.

"I know, she'll be so glad that you're here, I didn't know what to do anymore, she was going….."he trailed.

_Blair opened her eyes, surrounded by a familiar sight, the Archibald apartment. On the steps leading up to the door stood Nate, his hand reaching down towards her expectantly._

_Blair took his hand, it just felt so right, and followed him inside, being reminded of their childhood together. They had been the perfect couple, they were meant for each other._

Blair yawned and rolled over, sitting up in confusion as she took in her surroundings. She was in Nate's room, just not the same room she had been in her dreams. Her dream.

Blair knew what to do now. She carefully stood up, feeling a bit nauseous, and made her way to the door. She stopped right before opening it because she heard voices. Serena.

Serena hadn't been a factor in the dream world but in reality…

Blair walked out of the bedroom, gave a quick nod to Nate and Serena and walked out the door before either of them could say anything.

**Nate's POV**

He watched as she walked out the door without a word. He looked at Serena. "You know we have to follow her." Serena stated.

Nate nodded dumbly and stood up from where he was sitting, grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

**So I made the story longer for those who reviewed and as one reader questioned, I decided not to ignore Serena but actually make her play a key role in the re-spark of Nair**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the show, books, or Chace Crawford (although I wish I did!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Blair opened her eyes, surrounded by a familiar sight, the Archibald apartment. On the steps leading up to the door stood Nate, his hand reaching down towards her expectantly._

_Blair took his hand, it just felt so right, and followed him inside, being reminded of their childhood together. They had been the perfect couple, they were meant for each other._

_Blair yawned and rolled over, sitting up in confusion as she took in her surroundings. She was in Nate's room, just not the same room she had been in her dreams. Her dream._

_Blair knew what to do now. She carefully stood up, feeling a bit nauseous, and made her way to the door. She stopped right before opening it because she heard voices. Serena._

_Serena hadn't been a factor in the dream world but in reality…_

_Blair walked out of the bedroom, gave a quick nod to Nate and Serena and walked out the door before either of them could say anything._

_**Nate's POV**_

_He watched as she walked out the door without a word. He looked at Serena. "You know we have to follow her." Serena stated._

_Nate nodded dumbly and stood up from where he was sitting, grabbing his keys. "Let's go."_

**Chapter 3**

**Nate's POV**

"Miss Blair is up in her bedroom, but she says she does not want any visitors." Deroda apologized.

"Let us in." Serena sighed. "You know how Blair is." She insisted.

"I do, but she is talking to Mr. Chuck and told me not to let anyone interrupt her. She gave me explicit instructions." She said, holding the door from opening.

At the mention of Chuck's name, something inside of Nate snapped. In a blind rage, he shoved the door open and charged upstairs. "Serena, stay here, I'm sorry Deroda" he yelled over his shoulder.

Luckily Blair's door was unlocked or he probably would've broken it. He nearly ripped the door off of its hinges regardless.

Blair turned around frantically, eyes full of guilt. Chuck looked at Nate with a carefully neutral expression. "What are you doing here?"she demanded angrily.

Nate nearly grabbed her and shook her. "The better question, is what the hell is he doing here? You've got some nerve Chuck, I really thought that after all this time you've actually become a decent person." He took a menacing step towards him.

Blair walked in front of chuck and held her hand out, lightly pressing it against Nate's chest. "Don't Nate, we're talking it over like adults." She said boldly, clearly unafraid of him.

Nate shook his head. "You should leave." He addressed Chuck, ignoring Blair's hand and the warmth that spread from it. He was too angry to contemplate what the warmth meant.

Chuck nodded wordlessly. "Later." He walked out of the door. Nate watched him go, turning his attention back to Blair as she hit his chest.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she exclaimed, hitting him again. He grabbed the offending hand, rendering it useless.

"I can't believe you just woke up, walked out, and called Chuck without so much as a word. That's what's unbelievable!" he said angrily.

"How about you calling Serena?" she retorted.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "She's your best friend." He stated the obvious.

"I didn't want to face Serena and her pitying glances! How would you feel? No matter what happens to her, she's always composed and confident. Plus…."she stared down at the floor as she recalled her dreams.

"I'm sorry then, I didn't think that something like that would matter." he looked down at her and relaxed his tone. "I don't think that you're ready to talk to Chuck and I'm sorry if I overstepped, I'm just worried about you." He said.

**Blair's POV**

She felt tears spring to her eyes. How could he ever understand? It wasn't like she could just tell him. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, finding comfort in his warmth.

He was surprised but wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't expect you to understand Natie." She sighed.

He squeezed her. "Why not Blair? Just tell me, I want to help you, and who knows, I might." He smiled.

Blair looked up at him, indecision filled her eyes. "What did you mean when you said 'I love you?'" she blurted out.

Nate felt his jaw drop as he gapped down at her. He was about to stutter something unintelligent when another voice interrupted.

"What does she mean Nate?" Serena stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"S-Serena! I told you to stay…." Blair looked hopelessly back and forth between them and stepped away from Nate.

"Nothing Serena. If you haven't heard I'm going a little crazy lately so, if you guys would leave me alone." she sat on her bad and looked pointedly at her best friend, sending her 'you-should-leave' signals with her eyes.

"Blair." Serena sighed. "I'm not leaving you." She looked at Nate. "Can you give us a moment?" she asked. Nate nodded wordlessly and left the room, closing Blair's door behind him.

Blair glanced at Serena. "I really don't want to do this right now." She felt horrible and had no desire to talk to Serena.

Serena ignored her, she knew Blair. Instead, she sat down next to her. "Tell me. What are you thinking about? What was Chuck of all people doing here? What's going on between you and Nate?" she rubbed her friends arm.

Blair shook her head. "You don't want to know, Nate never should have involved you. It's too confusing and complicated and-

"What is Blair? You know you can tell me anything."Serena said.

Blair sighed. Screw it, her life was ruined anyway. "I…. Nate's always been there, it was so easy and Chuck…Chuck…I think that all this time I've had lingering feelings for Nate." She shrugged casually. "He's just perfect." Thinking of it, she realized that what she had said was true. "I also know that he won't be able to return the feeling, and I'm happy for the two of you, it's not just because I'm mad at Chuck, he's never been right for me and unfortunately, the guy who is is dating my wonderful, amazing best friend." Blair said.

**Nate's POV**

He was shocked to hear her confession. He stood up, moving from leaning against Blair's door. He couldn't believe it, at the same time it just made everything all that more confusing. Why had he gone and said that he loved her, not that he didn't mean it, but…he groaned in frustration and knocked on the door before opening it.

Blair looked up at him with wide eyes. "Have you been there the entire time?" she knew how thin these walls were.

Nate nodded, looking from Blair to Serena. Serena glanced back and forth between the two of them. She stood up with a sigh and grabbed Nate's hand. "Be right back." She led Nate out of the room and closed the door.

"What are you-"

"Go for it Nate." Serena whispered.

He gave her a confused look. "I love you Nate, I always have, I always will but even from back when we were kids, you guys are made for each other. Plus, she needs you Nate, you're a better crutch than I am, I always disappoint her. Plus, Chuck is your best friend, you guys can figure out why he did what he did together. You don't need my help."

"Serena…" Nate began but she was walking away.

**So sorry if the Serena scene is kind of… corny I suppose but I didn't want for it to be a fight scene. If you think that I should make Serena end up with dan or someone, let me know and I'll incorporate her back into the story.**

**To be continued….xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own gossip Girl, as always I wish I did**

**Youtube- Blair/Nate the Scientist is perfect for this chapter…was bored and looked up Nair and fell in love with this video.**

"_I…. Nate's always been there…" Blair said_

__

"_Go for it Nate." Serena whispered._

**Chapter 4**

**Nate's POV**

Nate watched, shocked, as Serena walked down the stairs.

He slowly walked back into the Blair's room. She looked up at him hesitantly. "Nate…"she began but he shook his head and she stopped talking.

Nate sighed dramatically and closed her door, not that it really mattered anymore. He gave her a serious look. "Well, Blair, I'm officially as lost and confused as you are now, I think Serena just broke up with me" he said.

"What?" Blair yelled. She went to stand up. "Let me talk to her."

Nate gave her a look that made her freeze. He shook his head, "I don't think your input will help the situation at all…in fact, I have absolutely no idea what to do." He sighed. There was an awkward silence.

**Blair's POV**

All hell broke loose the second that Blair heard the words 'broke up with me.' The tears that she had been holding in for too long began to spill and despite his own inner conflicts, Nate found himself wrapping her up in his arms.

She felt like as long as she was in his arms, she'd be safe. Right now, nothing mattered except for her and Nate. It was so easy to ignore all the complications and confusion and when she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, it felt so right.

Nate wasn't even aware of what was going on until he realized that he was kissing Blair, as in just had a drastic break up with his best friend, Blair. After she pulled away, he noticed how much a relief the kiss had been.

Blair searched Nate's face trying to figure out what he was thinking. His eyes were also searching her expression, God how she loved his emerald eyes, they were so pretty. She saw the hesitation and confusion in his eyes, along with what she thought was determination. He leaned forward and kissed her again, she felt like she was going to faint.

Nothing mattered anymore, not Chuck or how horrible he had been to her, not the fact that kissing Nate probably was a bad idea. She was in heaven, completely calm. That's how she remained all night, as she fell asleep wrapped in his strong, muscular arms.

Blair rolled over sleepily. Nate grinned and kissed her hair. "Morning." He whispered.

Blair couldn't stop herself from laughing. "You know Natie, this is how I always pictured it…you know how we, well mainly I, planned out our entire life together. After everything that's changed, well being here with you is just amazing, impossible, and absolutely hilarious. I mean we were gonna get married and then we weren't and-mmph!" Nate promptly shut her up by kissing her.

**Nate's POV**

Everything was so, unreal. It felt like a dream and he knew that nothing was that simple. Blair would still have to face Chuck; he personally wanted to confront Serena because her simply accepting all of this was just strange. He knew that no matter how good he felt right then, in bed with Blair, that life would go on and it looked like it was going to grow even more complicated.

He'd just have to wait and see what was in store for him when the time came. He focused all of his attention on Blair for the moment; on how sexy her tangled hair looked, on the temporary relief and calmness that was reflected through her eyes, along with a slight annoyance that he had cut her off.

Her annoyance, however, was short lived as he gave her a short sweet kiss and got up. "Lots to do today, suppose, you know since it's already well past the morning, that you'd like to go out to lunch?" he asked.

"If you have the patience to wait for me to get dressed, and we should probably find some clothes for you." Blair replied.

Nate fought back a groan; it took her forever to get ready. "How about I'll go home and get dressed and everything and we can meet at the diner in an hour?" he suggested brilliantly. He would not have to sit around and wait for her, he could go back to his apartment and start to mull things over, start texting and making calls to various people.

"Okay." She agreed, going up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "In an hour then." She dismissed him, walking to her closet as he left her room.

Nate made his way outside, phone in his hand. He called a familiar number, knowing that he couldn't live with himself if he never gave Chuck a chance to explain his stupidity.

He picked up on the second ring. "Nate, surprising as ever. I assumed that you would be avoiding me for a while or plotting to kill me; you must have come to your senses to call me." Chuck said, no 'hello' or even a 'hey.'

"Yup, thinking rationally now; or maybe I'm completely insane for even bothering to ask for an explanation but, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, you're my best friend unfortunately and I know that at some point Blair will confront you and I probably won't be there to stop her from hurting herself more." Nate said as calmly as he could.

"Ah, so concerned for Blair; Serena told me as much. Congrats." Chuck said.

"I'm not going to ask questions now, and I am going to ignore you. Let's say we meet like civilized adults, around four, and if Serena didn't pick your brain enough, feel free to invite her too because I have questions for her as well, plus she'll serve as a witness in case I try to strangle the life out of you." he said in a low, barely controlled voice.

"You have a deal, and by the way Nate, your concern is touching."

Nate cursed into his phone and hung up, he couldn't stand talking to Chuck and was glad that he wasn't with him at the moment or he would have punch him right in the face. He turned and walked up his block, taking deep breaths to calm his rage.

After letting himself into his apartment, he texted Serena and Chuck: _4 o'clock, the bar on 42__nd__ street_. He then focused intently on the task of taking a shower and getting dressed.

**Blair's POV**

The shower was nice and refreshing and it woke her up, not just physically but mentally as well and she realized how much reality sucked at the moment. She had been in a dreamlike state when she was with Nate but now the façade came crashing down. She was filled with dread and didn't know what to do; she also did not want to have to rely solely on Nate.

She wanted to talk to Serena, to ask her friend about what had happened, how had life become so complicated? At the same time, she wanted to just relax and take a breath before doing anything serious.

Blair pressed a finger against her lips as she contemplated what to wear. For now she would just have to focus on the things she knew, the factors that were a constant in her life, life fashion. She'd look so amazing when she walked out of this house that no one would even guess that anything was amiss.

She set forth to achieve her goal, all the while thinking to herself, one step at a time.

**I was momentarily stuck with this chapter. I try to update as much as can over weekends because that's pretty much the only time during the week that I'm not frantically practicing for auditions or meeting insane deadlines or working on a design to make a fake flower shoot out rainbow fire (…long story involving a mandatory course I am suffering through….) **

**Anyway, as always, I tend to ramble in my author's notes. Hope you liked the chapter, and if you're wondering where I'm going with it, sorry! Can't tell you because I have no idea at the moment and am also trying to think of chapters for my other stories.**

**Thanks for the overwhelming amount of reviews. I still find it very surprising that there are so many Nair fans xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I owned the show/ books Blair & Nate would be doing it in the kitchen (Not really! Okay well maybe…Chace Crawford shirtless…..yum)**

**Sorry that it took a few extra days -stupid brother got me sick…wooh fun weekend, lying in bed all blah I was also a bit blocked so here we go!**

**Also to clear everything up, Nate & Blair didn't sleep together although if you'd like me to do a one shot smut of them, just ask. I'd be glad to do it (I mean, I fantasize about Chace Crawford all the time anyway, why not type it from Blair's POV?)**

**Also as to the whole back and forth POV thing, I'll continue it although I realized that I'm sort of mixing their perspectives.**

**Chapter 5**

**Nate's POV**

Nate was already sitting in the diner when Blair arrived. He had ordered himself a large coffee, he was so exhausted after all the drama that had been controlling his life for the past couple of days. He held the coffee in his hands, enjoying the warmth that spread through them at the contact. He looked up as the door chimed, signaling that someone had just walked in and what he saw was…well, it left him with his mouth gaping.

Blair had always been gorgeous but she was, well radiating. She was wearing a red dress that accentuated all of her best features from her curvy frame to her slender shoulders. She left him in awe. Blair turned and saw Nate, staring at her. She smiled and walked over, gracefully sitting down across from him.

"Hey!" she greeted him, not really sure whether or not to kiss him or just shake his hand or…things were, after she had had time to contemplate them, a bit awkward and unfinished. There was so many questions left unanswered, it hurt her head to think about them.

Nate stared momentarily at her luscious red lips before replying. "Hey yourself." He said, leaning over the table to kiss her. Her lips were soft, and perfect.

**Blair's POV**

Blair nearly sighed as his lips made contact with her own. When they pulled away from each other a moment later, she was staring into a pair of emerald eyes that she had adored and envied since, well pretty much her entire life.

She giggled, and sat upright, brushing a strand lock of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Quite a welcome." She smiled broadly at Nate who shrugged.

Her latte arrived at that moment and she gave the waiter a polite nod before focusing her attention on Nate. She wanted everything to be like a fairytale but she knew how unrealistic that was, she wasn't a kid anymore and had experienced enough curveballs in life to know not to set her hopes high, especially in bad circumstances. She also really didn't want to be the one to have to confront the apparent issues at hand, but someone had to.

"So, Natie." She said seriously. He smiled at her use of his old nickname. "We have to figure things out, or, at least I do. I can't just be with you and live all happily ever after without talking to Chuck." She began. "I mean, I'm glad that you interrupted us last night because I was definitely too emotional to deal with the situation correctly but…I have to talk to him. I'll never get closure if I don't at least hear him out." She explained.

**Nate's POV**

He nodded in comprehension. He was proud of her and loved how hard she tried not to involve him in this mess, to take the fall.

"I understand Blair." He said, emerald eyes gazing at her full of wonder. "You really have grown up a lot, haven't you?" he said silently, almost as if to himself. He grinned before focusing back on her.

Nate reached across the table and grabbed her dainty hand. "I understand and that's why I'm not going to leave you alone to face Chuck. I'm coming with you, or rather, you're coming with me. I'm already involved in this, don't try to spare me." He said before explaining how he had set up a meeting with both Chuck and Serena for later that day.

They finished their drinks and Nate went with Blair back to her house. It was time to resolve everything, and he was so disgusted with chuck that he wanted to get things over with quickly and efficiently. They began to plan out their every word; the questions that Blair would demand of Chuck, how Nate could intervene if things threatened to get out of hand, what Nate had to discuss with Serena, like why she was so willing to give him up…. There were a lot of questions to be answered….

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to cut it off before the big confrontation. Next chapter will be a lot longer and make up for how short this one was, I promise! And thanks to all my readers, especially ReNut who was very enthusiastic about me updating on a weekly basis. I already have a one shot planned for Nate and Blair when they're younger. I'll post it when I'm finished with this story which will probably be within two chapters.**

**Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo you know you love Nair XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my readers! Sorry it took a while!**

**Blair's POV**

There he was, just sitting there with a drink in his hand, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. It made her sick. She really just wanted to walk over there and yell, scream at him for what he had done to her. Yet, she found a pair of strong arms hold her back.

Blair looked back at Nate, his emerald eyes were calming, reassuring. He gently squeezed her hand. At that moment, the door chimed and Serena walked in. The three of them looked back and forth at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. So, they wordlessly made their way over to the bar where Chuck was sitting.

Chuck looked up with a casual grin, noticing that Nate had never bothered to let go of Blair's small hand.

**Nate's POV**

He felt so appalled by his best friend at that moment. This time Blair squeezed his hand to rely an unspoken message; 'We're in this together.' He knew that it was true, without each other this entire plan would fail. They needed to support each other and, at times' refrain each other. It was obvious from the look on Blair's face that she wanted to slap Chuck. Nate squeezed her hand back reassuringly, they could do this.

"I'll have what he's having." Serena nodded towards the glass in chuck's hand. Nate seconded, glancing at Serena briefly, she looked back guiltily.

After everyone had their drinks, except for Blair, who had surprisingly refused, the inevitable unpleasant conversation began. Nate shot Blair a concerned look as she sighed. She sat on the edge of the stool, back ramrod straight. She looked at him quickly before focusing in on Chuck.

**Blair's POV**

"You have exactly five minutes to explain yourself, and that doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you either." She said sternly. "I am very interested in why or rather how you thought for a second that you could use me for your own personal gain and expect anything good to come out of it." She seemed surprised that her own voice didn't crack.

Chuck took a deep swig of his drink and hesitated a moment before speaking. "I… understand your resentment, and I see now that what I did was.. For lack of a better word inhumane…and I sincerely apologize. Blair, you know how distressed I was. I wasn't thinking properly!" he exclaimed.

"No, you weren't thinking at all Chuck." Blair shook her head sadly. "I thought that you loved me… that you had changed and after all this time…"she trailed, taking a deep breath to stop the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Nate, go talk to Serena, I'm finished here." Despite the boys' protests, she stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'm fine." she assured him.

"Blair," Chuck's voice made her freeze in her spot. "I do love you." He said bitterly, staring at the brunettes shocked face. "I screwed up."

"Ha." Blair snorted. "That's not enough Chuck, I'm not gonna fall for your phony charm, your promises to change. I've accepted the fact that you never will, so get over yourself. Just because you're a Bass doesn't mean that what you say is important, and I don't want your pathetic excuse for an apology regardless." She turned on her heels and walked out.

**Nate's POV**

He watched her walk out with a grin on his face, she had always been dramatic. He turned to see Chuck looking miserable.

"I believe you dude, and she'll forgive you eventually but you know…

"I screwed up, yes, I am aware of that Nate." Chuck threw a twenty on the counter and stood up. Nate watched his best friend leave, feeling bad for him, the anger had faded. Nonetheless, he wasn't justified to forgive him yet.

Serena cleared her throat to get Nate's attention. He turned to the gorgeous blonde that he had been friends with since childhood. They had dealt with so much drama in their lives, particularly when it came to being a couple. He was growing tired of it.

"So…now what?" she asked. He had to give her credit; she always found a way to avoid awkward pauses.

Nate sighed. "Now I ask you about what you were thinking last night? Were you just telling me that so that I could comfort or Blair or do you actually want to break up or….?"

"Natie, Blair has loved you forever and after everything before I went away and everything after I came back…well if we had never slept together that one time, she would've never turned to Chuck in the first place and well, I feel like all of it's my fault for not being able to keep my hands off of you." she shrugged. "I'm not blaming myself or anything but, sometimes it's best to let go and just live life, Blair needs you, she needs me and if we're together, we can't fully be there for her."

Nate went to protest that what she said wasn't true but Serena continued talking. "I love you Nate, I always will but maybe….it's in more of a friend way. I still love Dan too; I'm sort of wishy washy, back and forth." She laughed. "So yeah, I guess we should break up, considering I just admitted my interest in another guy. You know I've always been flamboyant Nate. There's too much drama, I want for us to start over, all three of us, and be friends again."

Nate shook his head and laughed. "Whatever, that's complete fucking bull Serena. I can't believe that I was even wondering what you were trying to do. Can't you try to be reasonable and, well, not crazy for half a second? I understand what you are gearing towards but…" he shrugged.

"Nate!" Serena glared at him. "Be angry, I don't care because I know that you'll calm down soon enough but listen to me. You love Blair! Last night only pointed out how painfully obvious it is that you never got the fuck over her."

Nate sighed. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later." He placed money on the bar and left, heading towards Blair house, all the while contemplating what Serena had said. What had annoyed him the most was that she insulted herself instead of him. He was the one looking at another girl, thinking obsessively about how his life would be different if they had never broke up in the first place. Then he thought of Dan, his friend and competitor, he had always been a key factor in Serena's life but Dan had befriended Serena. He wasn't always there and would never know the ambitious blonde like he did.

Now wasn't the time to think about such trivial things, not when Blair had just about told Chuck off with a straight face. He knew that she had to be feeling pretty suck-ish, he wanted to be there for her. Their lives weren't fairy tales just because they had money and ambition, in fact, money and all of the material possessions in the world seemed to only make things worse.

Chuck wanted his hotel; he had destroyed a real relationship for it. Right now, Nate had to go pick up the pieces that his best friend left behind. He had an obligation to clean up after Chuck, he also had a burning need to make sure that Blair was okay, because the thought of her upset and alone hurt and confused him more than his prior conversation with Serena.

Even when they fought, they had been there for each other. Blair and Nate. He wasn't going to stop being there for her anytime soon.

**Blair's POV**

She was sitting on the stairs; drink in her hand when Nate walked in. He had a confusing look on his face. He seemed both relieved and extremely frustrated at the same time.

He sat next to her wordlessly. She took his hand. "What happened with Serena?" she asked.

"She went on an annoyingly long ramble about a whole bunch of stuff. I don't really care anymore. It seems like everything was so much simpler when I was stoned all the time." He grinned when she hit his arm.

"Yeah but your breath always reminded me of stinky dog breath." She laughed.

"Really?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

Blair nodded. "Oh God it was gross."

"Really?" he challenged She grinned and looked at him. "Don't even think about it Nate." Nate carefully took her glass from her and wrapped an arm around her. "What do you think I'm gonna do?" he asked mischievously.

Blair shrugged. "I have no clue what's going on in your head Nate, but I just want to be alone. I don't need you to cheer me up."

"You may not need me to, which you do, but you want me to. Plus, I wouldn't leave even if you threatened to call the cops." He proclaimed.

"Really?" she pulled her cell out of her clutch and smiled at him. "And if I did?" she challenged.

Nate tackled her, knocking her phone out of her hand. It slid across the floor as he awkwardly pinned her against the stairs. "Now you can't." he shrugged. "So I don't have to worry about what I'd do if the cops showed up." He grinned triumphantly down at her.

"Haha, very funny." She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Now get off of me! You're squishing me! Plus, we're not five anymore and you're heavy!" she exclaimed.

"Okay but one thing first." He said in an abruptly serious tone.

Blair sighed. As she was just about to demand what he was doing, Nate leaned down and kissed her. If was the lightest of kisses, yet it made her heart go into overdrive. She watched him curiously as he sat up and pulled her upright.

"What was that for." She asked, failing to mask her obvious approval.

He shrugged and smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Because, we have a pretty decent soap opera of a fairy tale going on here." He laughed at her confused face. "And because I love you Blair, I'm not here just because, I'm here because it's where I'm supposed to be." He squeezed her lovingly.

"Now, can I replenish your drink? We need to go out." He declared.

Blair rolled her eyes. "When did you become such a gentleman?" she asked sarcastically, handing him her glass. Nate stood up and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him down for a longer kiss before giving him her drink order.

Several hours later…

Bartender's POV

"I really think that you don't need another one." I looked at the girl sitting in front of me. Her blonde hair was all over the place, her makeup was splatted. She was obviously totally wasted.

"But I said stupid things and well, well, it was for my best friend and , and!" she exclaimed. I took her empty glass before she could break it.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I suggested, hoping to distract her so she wouldn't demand another drink. I nodded at my co-worker; he nodded back and went outside to go call a cab.

She began spilling her story, running a hand through her hair as she did. I listened in disbelief, feeling glad that I was a bartender, not one of those rich obnoxious kids. They obviously had a lot more drama than any sane person would want in their lives.

The cab came and I walked her to it, hoping that she'd get home okay.

Later that night a couple walked in, obviously in love. They were acting like the cliché all over each other adorable stereotypical couple that always annoyed me. When they came closer though, I recognized them from the girl's story, feeling shocked and I guess happy after hearing everything they'd been through.

My cell vibrated as they walked up to order, another text from my ex, maybe I'd text her back this time. I took their orders and watched as she pulled him over to the dance floor.

"Nauseating, right?" a guy sitting at the bar commented, following my gaze.

I laughed. "Sure are, by the way, how's the hotel?" I guess that he thought his act in pretending he didn't know the blonde fooled me, I was a part time business major living in the city, despite how much I loathed popular society; even I knew who Chuck Bass was.

"It wasn't worth it." He finished his drink in one gulp and laid two twenties on the counter.

I glanced down at my phone again, reading the last text;

'I don't know why you won't give us a second chance but I'm done waiting Love Becka'

I looked over at the dancing couple and told my partner to take over for a minute while I got some air. Once away from the noise, I dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring sounding surprised.

"Let's go out tomorrow." I said.

"Why? I mean you've been ignoring me for weeks." She asked.

I shrugged. "Remember your niece's birthday? You insisted that we stay and watch that princess movie with her and she sat on my lap? The movie ended with the worst line I've ever heard in my life, 'And they all lived happily ever after'?" I asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do-"

"I have a newfound belief in fairy tales Becka. It's an amazing story. Maybe it could inspire one of your next literary masterpieces. I'll tell it to you tomorrow, over coffee." I could practically hear her smile.

"Okay, see you then."

After out goodbyes, I went back inside to hectic, crazy hip-hop music blasting out the speakers. The guy looked like he couldn't believe that she had forced him to dance, but when she laughed, he smiled and kissed her. I shook my head at how utterly, repulsively adorable they were.

"Hn." I silently laughed to myself. "A fairy tale ending."

**Ah! There it is finished –happy tears- I made a one-shot well, not a one-shot**


End file.
